Porzellan
by randoom
Summary: Ein Lächeln von dem Mädchen aus Porzellan. Die Bühne des Lebens ruft dich zum Tanzen, B. Und deine Zuschauerschaft ist zahlreich! *** Chucks und Blairs Gedanken, während ihres Aufenthalts im Victrola und danach...


**Oneshot - Porzellan**

Was es genau war, wusste sie gar nicht so genau.- Also... Da war Enttäuschung. Verachtung. Gleichgültigkeit und irgendwie auch ein Hauch von... ja, was eigentlich? Es war ein typisches Gefühl ala Es-ist-aus.

Blair stieg in die Limosine, in die Nathaniel gerade noch steigen wollte.

„Fahren Sie einfach irgendwo hin", wie sie den Fahrer an.

„Haben Sie ein genaueres Ziel, Miss?", fragte der Fahrer nochmals nach.

„Nein."

Es kamen keine weiteren Nachfragen. Sie fuhren einfach los und Blair fühlte sich etwas sicherer als eben noch, als sie vor Nathaniel gestanden hatte. Trotzdem rasten ihre Gedanken. Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen?

Ihre Mutter wäre sicherlich enttäuscht, aber das war sie ja eh von jedem und immer. Vielleicht konnte sie auch alles wieder gut machen...

Um sie herum blitzten die Lichter von New York.

… Es war vielleicht nur eine kleine Unsicherheit von Nathaniel. Er machte viel durch. Aber warum ließ er seinem Frust dann an ihr aus? Sie war enttäuscht von ihm. Es konnte doch mit ihr reden! Sie liebte ihn doch! Und sie war enttäuscht von sich selbst. Sie hätte etwas mehr auf ihn eingehen müssen. Sie hätte ihn noch mehr lieben müssen! Warum ließ er es nicht zu?! Immer noch hing er Serena hinterher. Was die kleine Jewnny da gesagt hatte: Er liebte Serena noch, er hatte sie fast geküsst! Mit wem war er denn die ganze Zeit zusammen gewesen! Mit ihr, richtig! Warum wollte er also unbedingt Serena? Sie verachtete ihn dafür- Sie verachtete ihn für sein Liebeskrankes Herz.

Eine Ampel sprang von grün auf rot. Der Fahrer brauste trotzdem noch über die Kreuzung.

Im Prinzip war es egal. Die Beziehung mit Nate hatte Blair innerlich kaputt gemacht. Es _hatte_ sie mal glücklich gemacht, doch davon war jetzt nichts mehr übrig. Nur ein Haufen nichtiger Erinnerungen an die schönen Tage, die ihr jetzt noch durch den Kopf schwirrten...

Sie fuhren jetzt an mehreren Kasinos und Bars vorbei.

Wo wollte Nate noch gleich hin? Zu Chuck, richtig. „Triumphparty. Hier. Morgen" Wäre alles anderes gekommen, wären sie jetzt vielleicht zu Zweit auf dem Weg. Sie mit dem Ring von Nathaniels Großmutter am Finger und er neben ihr... mit den Gedanken wahrscheinlich trotzdem bei Serena. Aber sie konnte auch ohne ihn Spaß haben. „Geh zu deinem Vater, er braucht dich. Ich nicht." Das war das, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Und sie meinte jedes dieser Worte.

„Fahren Sie bitte ins Victrola", wies sie den Fahrer nun an.

Ja... Sie würde ihren Spaß haben und morgen dann, wenn Chuck und Nate sich trafen, damit Nathaniel sich alles von der Seele reden konnte, würde Chuck ihm erzählen, dass Blair sich amüsiert hatte. Auch ohne ihn. Weil sie die Trennung nämlich nicht mitnahm. Weil sie ihn nicht brauchte. Nicht halb so viel, wie er sie brauchte. Das konnte eigentlich gar nicht schief gehen. Ein paar Gläschen Sekt. Und Chuck war durchaus unterhaltsam auf seine verquere und perverse Art und Weise. Schließlich hatte sich Blair bisher noch nie mit ihm gelangweilt.

Der Wagen hielt nun vor dem Victrola.

Chuck stand vor der Limosine.

„Wo ist Nate?"

„Wir haben eben Schluss gemacht." Blair schlug die Tür des Wagens zu.

„Was?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, sondern mich ablenken." Blair lief Richtung Eingang und er folgte ihr. „Dafür ist diese Bar doch gedacht, oder?"

Eigentlich hatte Chuck erwartet, dass Blair, wenn es denn so weit war, zumindest in Tränen aufgelöst war. Aber anscheinend war ihr schon bewusst gewesen, dass es nicht ewig so weiterging. Und jetzt war sie hier. Anscheinend hatten Blair Waldorf und Chuck doch mehr gemeinsam als er angenommen hatte. Vergnügen war nun einmal wesentlich … unterhaltsamer als Kummer und Probleme.

Blair würde schnell jemanden Neuen finden. Sie war immerhin ein hübsches Mädchen. Chuck beobachtete sie, während sie sich nun auf das Sofa setzten und der Show zuschauten. Sie hatte zum Beispiel ein hübsches Gesicht. Vielleicht ein bisschen wie ein Porzellan-Püppchen, aber eben wie eine sehr schöne Porzellanpuppe, mit großen, dunklen Augen und seidigen Haaren. Und dieses fragiles Äußeres gab durchaus eine reizende Mischung mit ihrem bissigen Charakter. Eine reizende und gefährliche Mischung. Aber im Prinzip war sie uninteressant. Sie ließ niemanden auch nur irgendwie an sich heran. Wie jedes Mädchen glaubte sie bestimmt an Liebe und Vertrauen. Und all die anderen Dinge, die erfunden wurden, damit man mit Hollywood-Filmen und Liebesromanen Geld machen konnte. Aber das war nicht das wirkliche Leben. Im wirklichen Leben reichte einem Mann keine Liebe und Vertrauen. Ein Mann brauchte mehr. Ein Mann brauchte Sex. Und den hatte Nathaniel nie bekommen, obwohl sie schon so lange zusammen gewesen waren. Blair wusste einfach nicht, wie man sich begehrbar machte, wie man aus sich herausging.

Die beiden prosteten sich zu. Blair beobachtete nun die Tänzerinnen und Chuck lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück.

Er überlegte, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch darüber reden wollte. Frauen sagten oft Dinge, die sie nicht meinten, nur damit man nochmal nachfragte und Interesse zeigte. Das war doch eigentlich immer das, was sie wollten: Reden. Weniger Action. Hauptsächlich Worte. Nicht das Reden wirklich schlecht war oder so, aber es gab andere Dinge und die meisten Frauen übertrieben es einfach. Obwohl ihm auffiel, dass Blair in solchen Situationen dann doch eher untypisch schweigsam war. Wie lange kannten sie sich jetzt schon? Praktisch schon immer. Genauso lange, wie er Nate kannte und das war irgendwann in der Primary School gewesen. Damals hatte er mit Nate immer Monopoly gespielt und in den Pausen hatten sie versucht den Mädchen an den Zöpfen zu ziehen und später dann unter ihre Röcke zu gucken.

Chuck grinste. Er saß in einem Club voller hübscher Mädchen und dachte an seine frühere Schulzeit.

Ob Blair sich wohl auch noch an „7 Minuten im Himmel" erinnern konnte?

Sie waren damals in der Fünften alle bei Serena auf einer Geburtstagsparty eingeladen. Nate und Blair und er und noch ein Haufen anderer Leute, die er nicht mehr sah und ebenso viele, die er immer noch kannte waren dort gewesen. Den ganzen Abend hatte Blair Serena wegen Nate verrückt gemacht. Nate die Dumpfbacke hatte natürlich nichts davon mitbekommen, aber Chuck genoß das Spektakel, auch wenn es ausnahmsweise mal nicht um ihn ging. Und als Blair Serena endlich so weit hatte „7 Minuten im Himmel" zu spielen, ja da hatte seine große Stunde geschlagen.

Serena wurde zur Spielleiterin und zur offiziellen Verkupplerin auserkoren, immerhin war sie das Geburtstagskind. Also hockte Blair gerade im Gäste-WC und sie und Serena wohl zuvor irgendein Zeichen ausgemacht. Nur Pech für Blair, dass Serena zuvor, weil sie „ja jetzt erwachsen" war, ein bisschen zu viel von dem geklauten Sekt getrunken hatte. So kam es, dass Serena auf ihn und nicht auf den guten Nate zeigte und fragte: „Und was ist mit ihm hier?" und Blair tatsächlich mit „ja" antwortete. Alle hatten Gäste gekichert. Chuck Bass persönlich hatte aber nur gegrinst, seine Jacke zurecht gerückt und hatte sich auf in das kleine, dunkle Bad gemacht um Blair Waldorf ihren ersten Zungenkuss zu verpassen.

Das Jahr darauf hatte Chuck sich nach der gleichen Party von Georgina entjungfern lassen.

Richtig, jetzt passte das auch wieder: Er war in einer Bar und dachte an sein erstes Mal. Und Blair saß neben ihm.

Gedankenverloren blickte er wieder zu ihr und spulte seine Gedanken ein paar Schritte zurück: „Ich weiß, du möchtest nicht darüber reden, aber..."

„Erleichterung", Blair nickte, das Sektglas in der Hand und ließ die Augen nicht von den Tänzerinnen. „Ich fühle Erleichterung."

Hatte sie das tatsächlich gerade gesagt?

Ja.

Und Tatsache war, dass es auch stimmte. Sie war erleichtert. Zumidenst im Moment. Nate konnte ihr egal sein. Sie durfte sich jetzt gut fühlen, einfach feiern und musste sich keine Gedanken machen um nichts. Nicht, was ihre Mutter dachte. Nicht, dass sie nicht gut genug für Nathaniel Archibold war. Nicht, dass er sie noch nicht einmal genug mochte um mit zu schlafen. Keine Konvektionen, keine Regeln, niemand auf den sie Rücksicht nehmen musste, den sie irgendwie durch ihr Handeln verletzten konnte.

„Ich könnte das besser."

Chuck grinste gefällig. „Wirklich? Warum gehst du dann nicht auf die Bühne?" Er lehnte sich lässig zu ihr herüber.

„Nein", wehrte Blair ab. „Ich sag' nur, ich könnte das besser."

„Komm' schon, du bist zehn Mal heißer als die da oben", stachelte Chuck, stieß sie kumpelhaft an.

„Ich weiß, was du tust, Bass." Sie schaute zu ihm hinüber. „Du denkst, ich gehe nicht auf die Bühne."

Chuck grinste noch immer. Ja, er war vollkommen davon überzeugt. „Ich weiß es sogar."

Blair nickte jetzt und stellte ihr Sektglas auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich erhob. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

Es stimmte. Chuck hatte wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass sie da hoch gehen würde um zu hatte sie falsch eingeschätzt.

Er erhob sich nun, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. Die Menge tobte.

Wenn Chuck sie vor einer halben Stunde noch als Püppchen bezeichnet hatte, dann konnte er jetzt nur noch den Kopf schütteln und sich wundern, wie er auf so eine abwegige Beschreibung gekommen war. Blair hatte jetzt auch ihr Kleid ausgezogen und ließ ihre Hüften lasziv kreisen. Ihre Unterwäsche schmiegte sich an ihre zierliche und sehr weibliche Figur und obwohl sie vielleicht mehr an hatte als die anderen Mädchen um sie herum, so war sie doch wesentlich reizvoller. In jeglicher Hinsicht.

„Wer ist die Kleine?", fragte ihn jemand.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Das war alles was er sagen konnte. Chuck nahm jetzt noch einen Schluck aus seinem Sektglas, aber im Prinzip konnte er nichts anderes machen als zuschauen. Sein Hals war trocken. Die Musik wummerte in seinen Ohren und er musste unvermittelt grinsen, als Blair nun in die Hocke ging und aufreizend mit ihrer Kette spielte. Er nahm noch einen Schluck, war verblüfft, prostete ihr zu.

Und als sie ihn so selbstsicher angrinste, wie sie so dastand und alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren, in diesem Moment strömten tausend Gedanken auf Chuck Bass ein.

Er stellte sich vor, sie tanzte nur für ihn und für ihn ganz allein. Nur, damit er ihre Weiblichkeit und ihre Schönheit sehen konnte. Hier brauchte sie sich nicht verstecken. Sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, was gesagt bekam, was sie tun und lassen sollte. Hier war sie eine Frau, die ihre Leidenschaft ausleben konnte und den Freiraum, um Spaß zu haben.

Nathaniel war so ein Idiot. Er hatte immer nur auf Serena gewartet. Serena hier, Serena da und hatte dabei nicht gesehen, was ihm mit Blair durch die Lappen ging. Vergnügen, Lust, Lebenslust und Freiheit.

Hatte Nate nie gesehen, wie schön sie war?

Warum hatte Chuck selbst nie gesehen, wie schön sie war? Oder, wenn er es gesehen hatte – dies dämmerte ihm jetzt – wieso hatte er es nicht an sich herangelassen? Vielleicht, weil es die keusche Blair war. Nates keusche Blair. Vielleicht weil er seine Zeit mit keinem vergebenen Mädchen verschwenden wollte, wenn sie kein Interesse an ihm hatte.

Aber Nate war ein Idiot und Blair nicht mehr seine Freundin. Sie war jetzt hier bei ihm und tanzte für ihn.

Sein Magen zog sich bei dem letzten Gedanken zusammen und etwas stach ihm in der Brust. Er bekam kaum Luft, war gelähmt, übermannt. Vielleicht sogar trunken... von einem unbekannten Gefühl...

Blair kam jetzt von der Bühne herunter. Sie sammelte ihre Schuhe und ihr Kleid auf. Dann ging sie zu Chuck hinüber und und grinste ihn selbstgefällig an. „Gib's zu, ich bin wirklich zehn Mal heißer als die da oben."

Chuck erwiderte gar nichts, sondern grinste sie immer noch an.

„Ich bin müde, Chuck."

„Ja. Wir fahren jetzt besser nach Hause."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte Chuck sie zu seiner Limosine. Er stieg ein und sie folgte ihm. Beiden war warm. Beiden war warm. Die Bar war ein wenig überhitzt gewesen. Sie waren total fertig, überwältigt, erschöpft. Nicht wirklich körperlich. Emotional.

Blair genoss ihr neues Freiheitsgefühl und den Adrenalinschub, den sie immer noch von der Bühne mit in die Limosine genommen hatte. Sie schaute Chuck kurz an. Er sah auch ein bisschen fertig aus. Aber irgendwie haftete ihm gar nicht diese typische Arschloch-Attitüde an, wie sonst eigentlich fast immer. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie den anderen Chuck immer schon ganz gerne gehabt hatte. Auch wenn er diese Seite oft versteckte und daher selten zum Vorschein kam. Immerhin war so ein Verhalten auch immer mit Risiken verbunden. So etwas bedeutete, dass man vertrauen musste und das war schwierig. Einfacher war es mit einem Pokerface, als Einzelkämpfer, wenn man nach seinen eigenen Spielregeln spielte und so das bekam, was man wollte. Dieses Gefühl kannte Blair von sich selbst nur allzu gut. Sie waren sich doch irgendwie ähnlich. Sie spielten beide gerne Spielchen und arbeiteten sehr berechnend. Sie wollten Herr über ihre Lage sein und die vollkommene Kontrolle innehaben.

Und jetzt sah man Chuck an, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Verhalten ziemlich überrumpelt hatte. Das hatte er nicht von ihr erwartet. Aber das hatte sie selbst ja auch nicht. Sie hatte es nicht geplant, aber im Endeffekt war es doch das Richtige gewesen. Sie hatte sich gut gefühlt, so frei. Und es war ausgerechnet Chuck Bass gewesen, der ihr dieses Gefühl durch einen kleinen Scherz geschenkt hatte. Niemand anderes. Also hatte sie für ihn getanzt. Und sie hatte genau gesehen, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angeschaut hatte. So, als sei sie etwas Begehrenswertes, etwas Schönes, etwas Außergewöhnliches. Es war keiner dieser genervten Aha-Blair-schon-wieder-Blicke gewesen. Es war anders. Er schien verzaubert. Und irgendwie lag das wohl an der Situation. Auch Blair fühlte sich verzaubert, wie in einem schönen Traum, der nur ihr gehörte.

Wie lange würde dieser Zauber überdauern?

Eine falsche Bewegung und vielleicht war alles vorbei.

Sie schaute nochmal zu ihm hinüber, wie er so verloren in die Leere starrte.

„Danke fürs Bringen."

„Du warst... echt unglaublich da oben..."

Seine Stimme war auf einmal so weich und er sprach so zögerlich, so als ob auch er Angst hatte, diesen wunderbaren Moment kaputt zu machen.

Nein, das war alles richtig und ewig und gut.

Sie schaute ihn an und rückte näher zu ihm heran. Er sah gut aus. Hatte er schon immer so gut ausgesehen? Ja. Aber sowas sollte sie nicht denken.... Konnte sie aber. Seine Lippen, seine Augen, seine Haare, sein Duft. Das alles war so sehr Chuck und so wenig Nathaniel wie nur möglich, aber so unglaublich verlockend.

Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter auseinander. Und es war alles klar.

Er wollte sie.

Und sie wollte ihn auch.

Blair rückte noch näher. Sein Duft wurde noch intensiver und sie schaute ihm jetzt in die Augen. Sie wollte ihn, nicht weil sie musste, sondern weil sie konnte. Nur wenige Zentimeter und sie konnte ihn berühren. Ihn küssen. Vielleicht auch mehr. Er lehnte sich auch einen Millimeter näher zu ihr heran. Es schien fast, als würde er sich zu mehr nicht trauen.

Es ist Chuck Bass, es ist nicht Nathaniel, sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihr.

Ja, es ist Chuck!, sagte eine andere, erregte, abenteuerlustige, freie Blair.

Aber er wird mit dir schlafen!, sagte das Püppchen Blair.

Ja, er _will_ mit mir schlafen. Und ich auch mit ihm., antwortete die andere Blair.

Und während die beiden Blairs sich noch stritten, hatte die wahre Blair, die hier saß Chuck Bass bereits geküsst. Es war ein kurzer, zärtlicher Kuss gewesen.

Chuck löste sich von ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Warte. Bist du dir ganz sicher?" In seiner Stimme schwang so viel mit: Lust, Vorsicht, Angst, Verlangen und unerwartete Zärtlichkeit.

Trotzdem, oder ganz genau deswegen küsste sie ihn erneut mit vollem Verlangen. Es war ein schöner, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, von dem man sich wünschte, er würde nie enden. Keiner wollte sich von dem anderen lösen.

Es war ein langer Kuss. Ein verrückter Kuss. Ein Kuss auf dem Rücksitz einer Limosine. Ein Kuss mit Folgen.

Er zog sie zu sich und sie konnte ihn nun fühlen, so wie sie es gewollt hatte. Sie hatte ihn ganz für sich und lebte für jeden Augenblick. Blair legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht und auf seinen Hals und dann auf seinen Oberkörper und merkte dann, wie Chuck diese Hand in seine nahm und sie noch näher zu sich zog. Er griff ihr in die Haare, fühlte die weichen Locken und konnte sich nicht erinnern je ein Mädchen so geküsst zu haben.

In diesem Moment liebten sie sich, fern von der Welt da draußen, frei und nur zu Zweit.

Und das war alles was zählte.

Zumindest für diese Nacht.


End file.
